The present invention relates to telescopic couplings employing rollers for interconnecting two aligned rotary elements which may undergo a relative movement of translation parallel to their common axis. Such a coupling is of the type comprising a cylindrical tubular sleeve which has generatrices parallel to the direction of sliding and which is adapted to be fixed to one of the two elements to be interconnected, said sleeve defining at least two runways for at least two rollers rotatively mounted on trunnions rigid with a rod which is adapted to be fixed to the other of said elements. An example thereof is disclosed in French Pat. No. 2,169,475 filed on Jan. 26, 1972 by the same firm.
Such couplings are employed in particular in transmission shafts which are driven in rotation under torque and must allow a certain variation in length while opposing a resistance which is as low as possible. A coupling device employing rollers has the advantage over conventional arrangements of splined couplings of opposing a much lower resistance to the sliding, for example of the order of 1/50th of that of the best sliding splined devices.